


Die Hard is Definitely a Christmas Movie

by Avidreader6



Series: 12 Days of Phlint-Mas [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cuddles, M/M, SHIELD, Snarky Clint, Snarky Tony, White Christmas, die hard - Freeform, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6
Summary: Clint and Tony pick a Christmas movie to watch with Phil and Steve.





	

“Come on! Movie time!” 

Phil rolled his eyes at Steve as Tony’s voice carried into the kitchen. “Any ideas how to keep your boyfriend from becoming more impatient?”

Steve laughed. “As soon as I figure it out, I’ll let you know. Remind him about the popcorn, maybe that’ll shut him up for a minute or two.”

“Thought you wanted popcorn, Stark!”

Tony poked his head into the kitchen. “I do, but if I’d known Steve was going to be doing it the old fashioned way, I would have stuck with my candy cane.” Tony waggled his eyebrows at Steve as he spoke and added in a leer at his boyfriend for good measure.

“Stark, we revoked your candy cane privileges two days ago.”

“Tell your boyfriend to stop leaving them out where I can find them, then.”

Steve continued shifting the pan of over the flame until the first “ping” came from the pan. “Be nice, Tony.” Tony opened his mouth to say something, but Steve cut him off, “we’re letting you and Clint pick the holiday movie, you can wait a few minutes while Phil and I get the snacks ready. And you know you like the popcorn better when I make it ‘the old fashioned way’.”

Tony pouted a moment before it transformed into a grin. “Fine. I still get to sit in your lap, though, right?”

Steve’s ears turned red, and Phil tried to stifle his laugh. “Yes, Tony, you can sit in my lap.”

Before slipping out of the room, Tony skipped forward and kissed Steve on the cheek. “Thanks, Steve. Love you.”

“Love you too, Tony.”

Once Tony had left, Phil grabbed bowls for the popcorn and sidled close to Steve. “Looks like things are going well with Tony.”

Phil didn’t know it was possible, but Steve’s cheeks went even redder. “They really are. I know Tony can be obnoxious and over the top a lot of the time, but I think he’s just really trying to show how much he cares, even if he gets it wrong sometimes. He’s so caring and when we’re together, he really does listen to what I have to say and it’s, it’s, it’s really nice. He loves Steve Rogers, not just Captain America.”

Phil watched Steve pour some melted butter over the freshly popped popcorn and start pouring it into bowls and thought about how similar that was to him and Clint. “I understand, Steve. Truly, I do. I know to Clint I’m more than just Agent Coulson and it’s a wonderful feeling.” 

“Thanks, Phil. Ready to feed the masses before we’re overrun?”

“After you, Cap.” 

Together they carried the bowls into the living room and passed them out before taking their usual spots for the movie. The second Steve sat down, Tony crawled into his lap and wrapped a blanket around them both.

Clint waited for Phil to sit before he took the bowl of popcorn from Phil, and ducked under his arm to rest against his chest with a sigh. “Hi, Phil.”

Phil pressed a kiss to Clint’s temple and grabbed a handful of popcorn. “Hi, Clint. What movie did you and Tony pick?”

“It’s a surprise, but you’ll know it. Don’t think Cap will, but it is a Christmas movie.”

After a request from Tony, the lights dimmed and the movie began. Phil did his best not to laugh out loud as the movie started. Of course this is what Clint and Tony picked. He really should not be surprised at all.

“Tony, this is not a Christmas movie. It’s action.”

“Steve, I promise, Die Hard is definitely a Christmas movie. Clint back me up.”

“He’s right, Cap. It’s a Christmas movie.”

“But how?”

Phil jumped in next. “It’s better not to question it, Steve. Tons of people consider this a Christmas movie. I usually prefer something like White Christmas or A Christmas Carol, but we let these two pick.”

Clint giggled and kissed Phil on the cheek. “Thanks, babe. Tony and I do have a second movie queued up for after this if you and Steve are up to it. Guaranteed to give you both all the Christmas joy.”

Tony snuggled close to Steve. “Promise you’ll like the next movie, Steve.”

Steve just wrapped his arms around Tony and sat back to watch the movie with Tony in his lap. Phil cuddled closer to Clint, content to watch John McClane defeat Hans Gruber. 

Once the movie ended, Clint was dozing on Phil and Tony and Steve were whispering quietly to each other. “Phil? Do you and Clint want to watch the next movie?”

Tony’s voice was soft and hopeful and Phil found he couldn’t say no. “I’d like that, Tony. Clint said it was an actual Christmas movie this time.”

White Christmas began playing and Tony just grinned. “Yeah, definitely an actual Christmas movie. My mom loved this one.”

Steve hugged Tony tighter and rubbed his back. 

As the music swelled, Clint woke a little and whispered. “Did we pick good?”

“Yeah, perfect choice.”


End file.
